


Tradition

by DominusFero



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Song: Lovefool (Cardigans), Songfic, Tailoring, Traditions, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: Love is like a fine wine: it  is wonderful at first taste and refines with age. However, it must be treated well, else it may sour.Daniel is so in love with David, it permeates his very soul. He would and will do absolutely anything to have his soulmate.Inspired by: https://tikar-ii.tumblr.com/post/190189302210/new-drinking-game-take-a-shot-every-time-a-danvidhttps://small-sketch.tumblr.com/post/190225049820/been-discussing-love-sick-daniel-with-invadernav
Relationships: Daniel/David (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 31





	Tradition

_Love me, love me, say that you love me~_

Daniel was in love with David from the moment the two met. Something snatched at his chest and refused to let go, leaving Daniel to only spiral downwards in an illness so powerful that it devoured him whole. He had to have David, he was all he ever dreamed for in a significant other and he would be all he would ever want. No matter what tomfoolery the two got up to, all Daniel wished to hear was an ‘I love you’ from David.

_Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me~_

David had said he loved Daniel today but somehow it felt lacking. David often proclaimed platonic love to anyone who showed him a kindness, which Daniel had been bending over backward to prove he was thirsty for. But somehow his efforts were in vain and the results he desired had yet to come to fruition. Never catching on to his flirtatious attitude nor any of his obvious advances, Daniel was certain David was testing his loyalty, his worthiness. Countless excursions to romantic outlets, while spent in positivity, did not warrant the same sentiments from David and Daniel was beginning to feel himself falter. 

_Love me, love me, pretend that you love me!_

That was all Daniel asked for when he spotted a shooting star at the nightly campfire. If David at least pretended, his unhealthy desire for love would be quenched.

_Leave me, leave me-_

David kept walking away, every time the two went to meet-

_Just say that you need me-_

On his knees, Daniel plead to whomever ruled the afterlife to please, please, please let David see how much he was loved and sought after.

_So, I cry, and I beg for you-_

Daniel had given up performing in stride. He caught David alone in their shared cabin, throwing himself at his feet, sobbing as he proclaimed his love. He was tired of always feeling ill, his chest always hurt, his legs would grow limp too soon. All he really wanted was to be held in those strong arms. He cried for ten minutes, the only sound between the two being Daniel’s wails of desperation.

Once Daniel had cried himself out, David took him to bed after drying those last tears. He sat on the edge of the blond’s bed, gingerly smoothing the blond’s wily tangle of hair, thinking to himself for what felt like an eternity.

The two ended up in the same bed that night, Daniel latched onto David so closely there was no space in between. Fingers twisted in the fabric of his pajama shirt; Daniel would not be letting David go. For the first time in ages, Daniel slept peacefully.

Many months have passed since that day and the two moved in together. But what started out as a fairytale dream soon became a questionable reality. Daniel disappeared for hours at a time in his backroom, a room David was not allowed to ever enter. At first, David paid no mind, thinking it was a study or workroom and Daniel had business to attend to. But then that room consumed him. He was always there, day and night for hours, sometimes missing meals. And something was amiss within that room because after a month of this shenanigan, Daniel began concealing his hands with fingerless gloves. The blond initially passed it off as a fashion statement but as time moved on, he was still wearing them.

Eventually, David confronted Daniel about his behavior and the blond reluctantly gave in. He brought David to that room without so much as a word, David’s angry stare burning holes into the back of his head. Hand on the doorknob, he wordlessly pushed on the latch with a click.

The door opened slowly, akin to that of a cinematic grand reveal. David gasped aloud, dumbstruck and in awe of the wonders that lay before him.

The plain white walls were covered with hand-drawn renditions of a vast array of clothing. A few sheets lay strewn about the floor. Some lay beneath totes of fabric, others were shoved underfoot of the sewing machines. Full-body and partial bust mannequins stood neatly positioned in corners, some adorned with finished or half-complete products. The makeshift tailoring studio was amazing, truly it was, but it could not compare to the elegance of the dress that stood in the center of the room.

Presented as if it were on a pedestal, cast in a heavenly golden light from the recessed lighting above, the dress was a thing of perfection.

The strapless bodice adorned with intricate weavings of white flora caught the redhead’s attention first. As he moved closer to fully examine the craftsmanship of the gown, he noticed crystalline bedazzling attached expertly to the design. The sparkles were neither egregious nor gaudy as to not take away from the majesty of the overall design. The silken underskirts of the dress were rolled and ruffled in an elegant manner, pinned and sewn beneath a dark emerald green sash with a magnificent satin bow. The outside portion of the skirts shimmered beautifully in the low lighting. Towards the hem of the dress, the same bedazzled flora design crept its way up the fabric in thin tendrils, patterned with such precision that this was no doubt the work of a master tailor. 

Was **_this_** what had kept Daniel all this time? Was **_this_** his work of art?

“Oh, Danny, this is-this is beautiful!” David dabbed at his tearing eyes, completely overwhelmed with a mixture of emotions. Gently, he reached for the bodice, lovingly tracing the hand-stitched design. Taking a step backward, he turned to Daniel. “I didn’t know you could sew this well, why didn’t you tell me? Is that why you never let me come in here?”

“I-I don’t work well with visitors,” Daniel’s face flushed in embarrassment before he dropped his head in shame. “I-I’m sorry-”

“No, don’t be! Danny, this is amazing! Whoever commissioned this is certainly going to love it!”

“Heh, I’m glad you think so…” Daniel’s voice trailed as he looked nervously from his left to his right. _“It’s for you, you know.”_

“What did you say. Danny?” David asked, crouched down as he studied the skirts of the wedding dress.

“Nothing, nothing.” Daniel lied, picking at the edge of his fingerless gloves. He hated wearing them because the material made his palms itch but he would not dare risk all he had worked for. At least, that had been the case while he was working on his project. Now that it was complete, he had no reason to hide his hands. Unstrapping the Velcro, Daniel slowly peeled his gloves away, tossing them onto one of his many desks in the room. Mustering up a wealth of courage, Daniel moved beside David, watching him with bated breath. “The design took me a few days to secure because the crystals wouldn’t stay.”

"I bet; it looks really hard to d-” David’s voice dropped off entirely in the split second it took for him to notice the angry red splotches burning brightly against Daniel’s pale flesh. “Oh, Danny, your poor hands!" David exclaimed in shock.

Dotting the blond's palms were a million or so pinpricks, ravaging his supple flesh like a pox. Several near-invisible cuts had sliced into his delicate fingers, the skin having healed over those old wounds. Taking his partner's hands in his, David felt ashamed for being unaware of the pain Daniel had endured on his behalf.

"I didn't want you to worry-"

"But, Danny-!"

"It's alright, I’m used to it! A longstanding tradition of my," the blond swallowed roughly, sour memories surfacing, “ _previous life_ is that the Prophet of Xemüg is the one who crafts the Fellowship’s ceremonial attire, a-and that meant all ceremonial attire. So I had to learn, at a young age too…” Daniel’s voice grew quiet as he stared at the dress with a longing. Looking back to David, his heart dropped when he noticed the pained expression on his love’s face. “Bu-but it’s okay! I-I like this! It’s therapeutic, in a way, and I like seeing how happy I can make people. Doing good, right? Give back to the community?” He was grasping at straws, trying to erase the bad from the good while also trying to save face. But while David may be a bit naive at times, even he could smell the strong stench of bullshit.

“Daniel-” he began in a firm tone but Daniel immediately cut him off in a panic, dropping to his knees before his mind could catch up to his body. He was on the ground for a full three minutes before he blurted out, “Marry me, David!”

David could only splutter in confusion at the baffling scene unfolding before him.

“The dress, i-i-it’s yours! I made it for you! The green, it’s to match your eyes. The design is because you like nature. I-I have a ring! Somewhere in here, I hid it, I have your ring,” Daniel babbled like a child, still holding onto David’s hands while his head violently turned from side to side as he tried to remember where he stashed the jewelry.

“Daniel-” David tried again, only to be talked over.

“I love you, David! I love you so much, that’s why I had to make you the dress! A-and if you don’t want a dress, I-I’ll make you a suit! We’ll be so happy together, forever and ever and ever and ever, I know it! I’ll make you anything you could ever want to wear! If only I had that gosh-damn ring!”

David could not take watching Daniel spiral any longer. He yanked his hands free of the blond’s, making Daniel take a quick glance up at him with wide, fearful eyes. Those gentle hands held his head still, fingers nestled in his silky blond hair as David knelt down in front of Daniel. Daniel’s chest was pumping rapidly, his heart no doubt beating a mile a minute. He was so scared of failing, so in love, that rational thought had essentially broken the moment he sensed a disturbance.

_**“Daniel,”**_ David spoke in a firm, stern tone without a smile, “you need to calm down. Take a deep breath and relax.” Swallowing a lump in his throat, Daniel obeyed. He dared not take his eyes off of David. “Better?” Daniel nodded dumbly. “Good.” David himself took a moment to collect his thoughts before he spoke again. “Would you like to try again?” Again, Daniel nodded. Then he scrambled to his feet, tossing up sketches left on the floor as he charged nearly headlong into the chest of drawers diagonal from where they were.

Yanking open a few of the drawers and messily sifting through them, Daniel searched feverishly for his prize. Digging through the sixth of eight drawers, the blond triumphantly raised a thin, rectangular box above his head. Huzzah!

Crawling back to David, he opened the case to reveal a large emerald adorned with smaller diamonds cast in a silver clasp fastened to a thin silver chain. Beside it sat a matching ring. David’s eyes grew wide; he had never expected Daniel to go so far as to create an entire ensemble. With trembling hands and slight stutter, Daniel set to ask his question once more. And of course, he was met with a resounding, tearful: “Yes!”

Daniel was in tears, holding to David tightly, not ever wanting to let go. All his dreams, his wishes, his desires, it all came true in that moment. He held onto David for what felt like hours, David weeping from happiness while he himself cried in silence, taking in the moment for all its glory. Softly, the song inside his head began again but this time, he altered the lyrics to his own tune.

_He loves me, loves me, he will always love me. And I don’t need no one else but him~_


End file.
